1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spectrophotometer, and particularly to a spectrophotometer having a dark current correcting device for eliminating the influence of the dark current of photoelectric converting elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known spectrophotometers in which, for photoelectrical detection of the light of a desired wavelength out of spectrum mechanical scanning is made with a diffracting element or a photoelectrical converting element, thus achieving spectral measurement by the correspondence between the spatial position of said element and the wavelength.
However, such mechanical scanning with the diffracting element or photoelectrical converting element is not satisfactory in consideration of the scanning speed or the reliability.